


Soulmates

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, soulmate
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Seit ich denken kann, höre ich seine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Ich kann mit ihm reden, mit ihm streiten, ja, ich kann ihn sogar lieben. Obwohl ich ihn noch nie in der Realität getroffen habe. Doch ich wusste, irgendwann, da würden wir uns treffen. Ganz sicher. Denn wir sind Seelenverwandte und füreinander bestimmt. [GrayXNatsu, SoulmateAU, Yaoi, Humor, Drama, Romanze]





	1. 1. Prolog

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

_'Pass auf, dass du nicht gegen ein Auto läufst.'_

_'Sei still! Du nervst.'_

 

Als wäre ich so blöd und würde bei Rot über die Straße schnauben.

Ich schnaufte genervt, hielt dann brav an der Ampel an, nahm einen Schluck meines heißen Kaffees, während die Autos vor mir hektisch über die Straße rasten.

Doch nachdem ich auch nur einen Schluck meines heißen Getränks genommen hatte, verzog ich angewidert das Gesicht und hielt das ekelhafte Ding ein Stück weit von mir, starrte es angewidert an.

 

_'Ich hasse Kaffee.'_

_'Warum trinkst du ihn dann?'_

_'Weil ich müde bin. Ich dachte, er macht mich wach.'_

_'Idiot.'_

_'Selber. Egal, jetzt wo ich mir einen geholt habe, kippe ich den auch runter. Hat immerhin Geld gekostet.'_

 

Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und zusammen mit einem Schwall anderer Passanten, lief ich auf die andere Straßenseite herüber um meinen Weg endlich fortsetzten und die Universität erreichen zu können.

 

'Ich bin gleich an der Uni. Wir reden später weiter, okay?'

'Okay.'

 

Kurz biss ich mir nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe, ehe ich doch noch einmal innerlich das Wort erhob und den Anderen ansprach. Zumindest in meinem Kopf.

 

_'Gray?'_

_'Hm?'_

_'Irgendwann treffen wir uns, oder? Also ich meine so in echt.'_

_'Klar. Ich habe es dir ja versprochen. Irgendwann sehen wir uns ganz bestimmt.'_

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. Solidarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls es jemanden interessiert, ich habe ein Cover zu der FF gezeichnet.  
> http://ncl44.deviantart.com/art/Gray-Fullbuster-and-Natsu-Dragneel-684042691

 

"Wir haben sturmfrei, Luce. Dad ist über das Wochenende im Ausland."

 

Lucy Heartfillia, meine beste Freundin seit Kindertagen, grinste zufrieden, ließ ihre Tasche achtlos in eine Ecke meines Zimmers fallen und machte es sich dann auf meinem Bett bequem.

 

Ich legte währendessen die DVD die wir vorhin zum Schauen geholt haben, neben den Fernseher und wand mich dann noch mal an die Blondine.

 

"Magst du was Trinken?"

Sie nickte, also verließ ich mein Zimmer kurzzeitig und begab mich brav in die Küche, ergatterte dort eine Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser aus dem Hängeschrank.

Als ich die geräumige Küche wieder verlassen wollte, erblickte ich beim Vorbei gehen etwas Geld und einen Zettel auf dem Küchentisch, blieb überrascht doch wieder stehen und nahm den Zettel in die Hand.

 

 

 

_Wenn du heim kommst, bin ich vermutlich schon weg. Eigentlich müsste im Kühlschrank ausreichend Verpflegung sein, aber da ich weiß wie das so in deinem Alter ist und da man nie wissen kann wann man es doch mal braucht, habe ich dir etwas Geld hingelegt. Kauf dir was Nettes. Und lass die Wohnung stehen. Spätestens Dienstag bin ich wieder da. Hab dich lieb. Dad ~_

 

 

 

Grinsend legte ich den Zettel wieder weg und setzte den ursprünglichen Weg in mein Zimmer wieder fort.

Das war so typisch Dad. Da habe ich einmal ein mächtiges Chaos in der Wohnung hinterlassen, als ich letztes Jahr meinen 21. Geburtstag gefeiert habe und nun zog er mich ständig damit auf.

 

Ich wohnte alleine mit meinem Vater Igneel in dieser Wohnung. Zumindest so lange wie ich noch studierte, wollte ich noch nicht ausziehen. Es war finanziell einfacher. Nicht, dass wir jetzt finanzielle Probleme hätten oder dergleichen. Wir lebten im gehobenen Mittelstand. Ich konnte mich nicht beschweren. Es ging besser, aber auch schlechter. Zu viel Luxus ist ohnehin ungesund. Geld verdirbt nur den Charakter.

 

Mein Vater war stellvertretender Chef einer Firma, die er oft im Ausland vertreten musste, da sie viel für Exportwaren verantwortlich war. Deswegen ist er öfter nicht da.

 

Und meine Mom...nun ja, sie haben sich schon vor Jahren geschieden. Weil sie fremd gegangen war.

Ab und zu besuchte ich sie zwar, doch irgendwie hatten wir ein angebrochenes Verhältnis zueinander.

 

 _'Gray?'_ , sprach ich dann meinen Seelenpartner innerlich an, da ich plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis hatte, seine Stimme zu hören.

 _'Was ist?'_ , kam es dann auch sofort zurück und erleichtert atmete ich aus.

 _'Was machst du gerade?'_ , fragte ich weiter.

_'Abendessen. Und du?'_

_'Luce ist das Wochenende da. Wir wollen einen Film ansehen. Und dann mal sehen.'_

_'Das war deine beste Freundin, richtig?'_

_'Genau. Sie ist klasse. Du würdest sie mögen. Sie ist genauso bekloppt wie wir.'_

_'Also wenn hier einer bekloppt ist, dann ja wohl du.'_

_'Tse, selber. Du bist keinen Deut besser.'_

_'Woher willst du das wissen?'_

_'Sonst wärst du nicht gerade mein Seelenpartner.'_

Gray lachte leise und bescherrte mir eine Gänsehaut vom Feinsten. Ich mochte sein Lachen.

 

In meinem Zimmer angekommen, reichte ich Lucy das Glas und die Flasche Cola, während sie bereits den Film eingelegt hatte und seufzte.

 

"Du weißt doch, dass ich eigentlich überhaupt keine Horrorfilme mag."

Doch ich zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Achseln, griff nach meiner Bettdecke und den Kissen, warf sie auf den Boden und baute mir mit Lucy zusammen ein gemütliches Lager auf dem Boden aus.

 

 _'Wir schauen uns jetzt einen Horrorfilm an. Soll ich dir erzählen was passiert?'_ , richtete ich meine innerliche Stimme dann wieder an Gray.

_'Wenn du das möchtest. Du weißt, du kannst mir alles erzählen. Ich höre dir immer zu.'_

Und das ist auch etwas was ich sehr zu schätzen weiß. Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Nur weil wir zufällig miteinander kommunizieren können ohne uns direkt zu kennen, heißt es ja noch lange nicht, dass er nun auch so sanft und verständnisvoll mir gegenüber sein muss. Mit einer gewissen Vorliebe mich zu necken. Aber die hatte ich auch, da nahmen wir uns beide nichts. Es war schon von Anfang an so zwischen uns. Wir können nicht mit, aber auch nicht ohne einander. Gray bedeutet mir unheimlich viel, obwohl ich ihn noch nie persönlich getroffen habe. Trotzdem war er einfach immer da. Er gehörte für mich mittlerweile zu meinem Leben dazu. Weil es schon seit Jahren so war.

 

Der Film fing gleich relativ heftig an, Gemetzel vom Feinsten und Lucy neben mir setzte ein angewidertes Gesicht auf.

 

_'Da ist ne halbnackte Frau die schreiend vor einem Typen mit Hammer weg rennt. Warum sind die Weiber in solchen Filmen eigentlich ständig fast nackt?'_

_'Weil solche Filme für Kerle ausgelegt sind. Und in der Regel stehen die auf Blut und Brüste.'_

Na wenn er meint.

 

"Natsu?"

Lucy lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit in ihre Richtung, während sie sich auf den Rücken drehte und an meine Zimmerwand sah.

 

Ich tat es ihr gleich und legte mich neben sie. Und schon war der Film vergessen. Lucy schien was zu bedrücken und das war wesentlich wichtiger. Auch wenn die permanenten Angstschreie aus dem Fernseher nicht gerade hilfreich waren.

 

"Ich traue mich einfach nicht, Elsa anzusprechen."

"Warum nicht? Ist doch bloß ein Date, mehr als "Nein" sagen kann sie ja nicht."

"Sie ist aber eine Frau. Das ist was anderes als wenn ich einen Typen anspreche...ist es eigentlich schlimm, dass ich ein Mädchen mag?"

 

Lucy ist nun schon bestimmt seit über einem Jahr in Elsa Scarlett, eine Mitstudentin, verliebt, doch da sie vom gleichen Geschlecht ist, kann sich die Blondine einfach nicht dazu überwinden, Elsa in ihre Gefühle einzuweihen.

Es ist nicht so, als hätte Lucy noch nie ein Date gehabt oder keinerlei Erfahrung. Nur eben nicht mit einer anderen Frau.

Anfangs war Lucy selbst geschockt darüber, dass sie sich in Elsa verliebt hatte, doch ich fande es nicht schlimm. Warum auch? Was ist schon dabei? Ob Mann oder Frau spielt doch überhaupt keine Rolle. Aber natürlich ist mir auch bewusst, dass nicht jeder das so sieht. Intoleranz wird immer ein Teil der Gessellschaft bleiben.

 

 _'I_ _st es schlimm, wenn ein Mädchen ein_ _a_ _nder_ _e_ _s mag?'_ , wiederholte ich Lucys Frage an Gray gewandt, da mich auch seine Meinung dazu interessierte.

 

_'Wieso sollte es? Du stehst doch auch auf mich. Kommt auf's Selbe hinaus.'_

Mein Blick weitete sich in Fassungslosigkeit und wäre der Andere jetzt hier, hätte ich ihn ganz bestimmt so angesehen, als hätte er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

 _'B_ _itte?! W_ _ie_ _kommst du denn auf die hirnrissi_ _g_ _e_ _I_ _dee, ich würde was von dir wollen?! Wann habe ich das jemals gesagt?!_ _'_ , warf ich ihm empört an den Kopf, der Schock saß mir noch immer in den Gliedern.

Ich und Gray?! Niemals!...Na gut, vielleicht ja ein bisschen schon. So ein ganz, gaaaanz kleines bisschen. Einen Hauch. Mehr nicht. Noch lange nicht genug, um es wirklich als Liebe zu bezeichnen!

 

 _'_ _Nicht?_ _Du w_ _eißt gar nicht was dir entgeht._ _'_ , antwortete er gespielt gekränkt und ich wusste genau, dass er mich nur mal wieder aufzog.

Arsch.

_'Als würde ich auf so einen Idioten wie dich abfahren. Vielleicht bist du ja ein fetter Hardcore-Nerd mit Pickeln und Schweißpusteln. Gesehen haben wir uns schließlich noch nicht.'_

_'Und wenn es so wäre? Würdest du mich dann nicht lieben?'_

Auf einmal klang Gray ernst. Hatte ich ihn mit meinen Worten irgendwie verletzt? Hoffentlich nicht. Das war nicht meine Absicht.

Aber er hat recht. Was spielt es schon für eine Rolle wie er aussieht. So etwas oberflächliches sollte nun wirklich nicht über Gefühle entscheiden. Und so ein Mensch bin ich auch nicht.

Natürlich ist das Aussehen nun nicht ganz unwichtig, schließlich sollte man seinen Partner oder seine Partnerin schon attraktiv finden, aber eben auch nicht das Wichtigste. Das war der Charakter. Und der war gut. Was ich liebe, ist sein Charakter. Schließlich weiß ich gar nicht, wie er aussieht.

 

Frustriert biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.

 _'Doch. Würde ich.',_ gab ich dann ehrlich zu.

_'Das freut mich zu hören.'_

Gray klang glücklich. Und das machte auch mich glücklich.

 

_'Im übrigen gebe ich das Kompliment gerne zurück. Wer weiß, wie du aussiehst. Vielleicht hast du eben ja nur dich selbst beschrieben.'_

Nun lachte ich.

_'Das kann schon sein.'_

 

Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann das mit Gray eigentlich angefangen hatte. Dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten konnte, ohne ihn zu sehen. Einfach durch meinen Kopf.

 

Am Anfang bin ich echt mega erschrocken, als da plötzlich eine fremde Stimme in meinem Kopf war. Ich dachte auch erst, ich hatte einfach einen an der Klatsche.

Um es wirklich verstehen zu können, habe ich doch recht lange gebraucht. Schließlich passiert so was ja nicht jeden Tag, dass man sich telepatisch mit einer anderen Person unterhalten kann. Und ob das so normal war, wusste ich auch nicht.

Doch schnell war ich begeistert davon, so jemanden wie Gray gefunden zu haben. Jemanden, der immer da war. Egal wann.

 

Ich wusste nicht viel über Gray. Eigentlich nur seinen Namen, sein Alter und seinen Wohnort. Ach, und was er arbeitet. Auch wenn ich das schon wieder vergessen hatte.

Fotos wollten wir uns nicht schicken, weil wir dachten, dass es die Überraschung und die Freude auf unser erstes Treffen mindern könnte. So hatte es noch mal einen ganz besonderen Zauber. Wie schnulzig dass klang, wenn man das noch mal so direkt erwähnte.

 

Es ist jetzt nicht so, dass Gray hören konnte was ich zu Anderen sagte oder sehen konnte, was ich tat. Er konnte auch keine Gedanken lesen. Er hörte nur das, was ich bewusst zu ihm sagte.

Deswegen erzählten wir uns viel. Was wir so am Tag machen, was für Träume wir haben, was uns bekümmert.

Ich habe ihn noch nie gesehen und wusste doch, dass ich über alles mit ihm reden konnte. Er bestätigte mir das auch oft genug. Ein Mensch, zu dem man auf Anhieb eine innere Verbundenheit hat. Es ist etwas ganz Besonders.

 

"Wollen wir sie vielleicht einladen?", fragte die Kleinere schließlich unsicher und drehte ihren Kopf zu mir.

Ihre braunen Augen musterten mich erwartend.

"Elsa?", bohrte ich verwirrt nach.

"Nicht nur Elsa. Ein paar unserer Freunde. Dann ist es nicht so komisch."

"Willst du ihr auf diese Weise näher kommen? Weil so ein Zusammentreffen der Leute die Stimmung lockert?"

"Ist das eine dumme Idee?", erwiderte Lucy pikiert und entlockte mir ein leises Lachen.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Lass sie uns einladen. Schreibst du den Anderen?"

"Schon dabei."

Zielstrebig drehte sich das Mädchen wieder auf den Bauch und griff nach ihrem Handy, begann fleißig Nachrichten zu schreiben.

 

_'Tya, sieht aus, als würde es hier noch recht lebhaft werden.'_

_'Viel Spaß. Stell nichts Dummes an.'_

 

Erneut malträtierte ich meine Unterlippe und kaute auf dieser herum, dabei ausgiebig darüber nachdenkend, ob ich die nächsten Worte nun sagen oder diese doch zu kitschig wirken würden.

Ach, was soll's.

 

_'Ich wünschte, du wärst auch mit hier.'_

_'Das geht schlecht. Ich kann mich leider mal nicht eben von Amerika nach Japan teleportieren.'_

Das wusste ich doch. Natürlich war mir klar, dass die Worte nichts bringen würden und es nur Wunschdenken war. Wir wohnten einfach viel zu weit weg, auf verschiedenen Kontinenten.

Ich wollte ihm ja auch einfach nur mitteilen, dass ich ihn gerne in echt hier neben mir sitzen hätte.

Ist es verrückt sich nach einem Menschen zu sehnen, denn man eigentlich gar nicht kennt?

 

Ursprünglich kam Gray auch aus Japan, ist jedoch mit seinen Eltern als kleiner Junge nach Amerika gezogen. Der Job seines Vaters zog sie dorthin. Deswegen konnten wir beide japanisch und uns verstehen. Zumindest so viel, wusste ich von ihm.

 

 _'Dann musst du eben noch üben.'_ , erwiderte ich trotzig und erntete erneut sein leises Lachen.

_'Ich strenge mich an. Hast du dein Handy gerade bei dir?'_

_'Ja, wieso?'_

_'Nimm es mal.'_ , forderte mich der Andere sanft auf.

Was will er denn jetzt mit meinem Handy?

Skeptisch zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen, tat jedoch, was er von mir wollte.

 

Kurz ließ ich meinen Blick zu meiner besten Freundin schweifen, doch die war nach wie vor damit beschäftigt Nachrichten zu schreiben, also lenkte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Gray.

 

 _'Und nun?'_ , fragte ich verwirrt.

_'Gib ein. 0...'_

Okay. Wenn er das will. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht was das werden soll, aber egal.

 

 _'Hab ich.'_ , machte ich ihn darauf aufmerksam, schließlich konnte er es ja nicht sehen.

Die Zahl sprang mir in schwarzer Farbe vom weißen Hintergrund entgegen.

 

_'_ _174637007475\. Hast du?'_

_'Ja. Was ist das?'_

_'Na was wohl. Meine Nummer.'_

Seine Nummer? Warum?

 

Im ersten Moment verstand ich den Sinn dahinter nicht. Wir brauchten nämlich eigentlich keine Handynummern austauschen, denn wir können uns doch jederzeit ungestört unterhalten, egal was mir machen. Wozu dann also schreiben oder anrufen? Das wäre doch sinnlos.

Doch im nächten Augenblick begriff ich, dass er sie mir gar nicht dafür gegeben hatte, dass ich ihn anrief oder ihm schrieb. Es sollte lediglich eine vertraute, intime Geste sein. Damit ich etwas von ihm hatte. Damit ich das Gefühl hatte, dass wir uns noch näher standen als ohnehin schon.

Es ist einfach so, als hätte er mir etwas geschenkt. Zum Beispiel eine Kette oder einen Ring. Nur eben in Form seiner Handynummer, doch mit der gleichen Bedeutung.

 

 _'Danke.'_ , flüsterte ich dann erstickt, speicherte seine Nummer ein und küsste dann den Bildschirm des Handys.

Ich wusste, dass es eine total alberne Geste war, doch das war mir total egal. Für mich ist das hier etwas ganz Besonders, was mein Herz zum höher schlagen brachte.

Immerhin konnten wir uns gar nichts anderes, materielles schenken. Denn dafür müssten wir uns gegenüber stehen und genau da war leider das Problem.

 

_'So, der fette Hardcore-Nerd muss jetzt erstmal noch mal fort. Ich treffe mich noch mit jemandem. Pass auf dich auf.'_

_'Okay. Bis später.'_

 

Dann herrschte Stille in meinen Kopf.

Kurz hing ich noch meinen Gedanken nach, sah dann aber wieder zu Lucy.

 

"Sie kommen.", verkündete sie stolz.

Na da.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


End file.
